


Mind Reader

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 24: Gerio





	

Era horrível. O facto de Sergio sentir todos os sentimentos que Gerard sentia era horrível. Ele pensou que isto iria mudar com os anos, mas até à presente data tudo continua igual. Sergio continua a sentir tudo que Gerard sente.

O que ele não sabe é que o jogador do Barcelona se encontra perante o mesmo problema. Talvez o problema resida no facto de eles não se falarem, mas se isso fosse verdade esta situação já teria sido resolvida há algum tempo no meio dos diversos conflitos em que ambos de envolvem principalmente no conhecido _El Clásico_.

— Gerard, precisamos de falar.— é a primeira coisa que Sergio diz quando se encontra com Gerard no hotel em que a seleção espanhola está instalada.

— Ia sugerir o mesmo.— Gerard acaba por dizer e olha em volta, alguns dos seus colegas olham para ele com um ar questionador. — O mais depressa possível.

— Pode ser agora.— Sergio sugere e vira costas sem esperar por resposta, entrando no salão de convívio do hotel.

Gerard segue-o em silêncio, sentando-se por fim frente a frente com o outro homem numa mesa. Alguns segundos de silêncio seguem-se onde nenhum dos dois sabe como abordar o tema e principalmente como se preparar para a reação do outro.

— É assim, eu estou numa situação um pouco desconfortável.— Sergio finalmente diz e pousa as mãos sobre a mesa.— Desde que nos conhecemos que algo estranho aconteceu. E por muito estúpido que isto possa soar, eu consigo sentir tudo o que tu sentes.

— Lá estúpido é.— Gerard dá uma gargalhada seca, conseguindo perceber exatamente uma certa quantidade de raiva que Sergio está a sentir.— Mas eu também tenho esse problema. 

— Não me admira.—Sergio declara, passando uma das suas mãos pela barba que cobre o seu rosto.—Temos de resolver este problema.

— O mais depressa possível.— Gerard conclui e encosta-se completamente nas costas da cadeira.

— Tens alguma ideia do que isto possa ser?  — o jogador do Real Madrid questiona enquanto olha atentamente para o outro homem.

Os dois mantêm-se calados durante alguns minutos enquanto pensam numa solução para o problema deles, chegando ao ponto em que Sergio começa a sentir a frustração de Sergio no seu próprio corpo.

— Podias acalmar-te, por favor?— Sergio pede de maneira rude, revirando os olhos.

— Cala-te.— Gerard ordena com frieza.— Nenhum de nós vai conseguir perceber o que se está a passar. Secalhar é melhor pedirmos ajuda a alguém.

— Achas que vou andar a dizer a meio mundo que consigo sentir as tuas emoções?— Sergio cospe, voltando a revirar os olhos o que enfurece um pouco Gerard.— É que se pensas estás muito enganado.

— És mesmo estúpido.— Gerard atira.— Só precisamos de falar com uma pessoa. E acho que já sei quem essa pessoa é.

— Quem?— desta vez Sergio concentra-se em ouvir Gerard.

— Já vais ver.

**.   .   .   .   .**

— Gerard, olá.— Iker pronuncia assim que o defesa espanhol entra no seu quarto de hotel.— E Sergio?

— Precisamos de ajuda.— Gerard apressa-se a dizer e o rosto de Iker fica com uma expressão confusa.— Sergio, explica-lhe.

— Então...— Sergio suspira, preparando-se para começar a contar toda a sua situação.— Eu consigo sentir tudo o que o Gerard sente e ele consegue sentir o que eu sinto.

— Como assim?— Iker ergue uma sobrancelha e senta-se na cama.

— Tens de nos ajudar, Iker!— Gerard praticamente implora e aproxima-se do guarda-redes, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.— Não sabes o quão frustrante é ter que sentir a alegria do Sergio quando o Real Madrid marca um golo.

— Digo-te o mesmo sobre o Barcelona.— Sergio bufa e passa uma mão no seu cabelo impacientemente.

Iker olha alternadamente para os dois homens como se os estivesse a tentar analisar enquanto mantém um sorriso suspeitoso nos lábios. Ele levanta-se da cama, segura nos pulsos de Sergio e Gerard e coloca-os lado a lado.

— O que estás a fazer?— Gerard pergunta com confusão.

— Vocês são almas gémeas.— Iker revela e os dois outros homens olham para ele com gozo.

— Iker, lamento informar-te mas isso é uma parvoíce.— Sergio intervém e vê Gerard assentir pelo canto do olho.— Nós precisamos de ajuda e não de brincadeiras estúpidas.

— Sergio.— Iker olha para ele com um ar autoritário, parecendo estar realmente chateado.— Eu sei do que estou a falar. Se vocês não quiserem acreditar o problema é vosso.

— Desculpa, mas isso é completamente descabido.— Sergio levanta os seus braços.— Vês Gerard? Afinal o Iker não nos ajudou em nada.

Depois de Sergio sair do quarto sem dizer mais nado, Iker olha para Gerard que ainda estava parado no mesmo sítio. Iker repara no olhar dele e tem a certeza de que Gerard não acha que o que ele disse é totalmente mentira.

—  Imaginemos que isso das almas gémeas é verdade...— o jogador do Barcelona fala e Iker sorri.— O que é que eu tenho de fazer para resolver este problema.

— Não é óbvio?

**.   .   .   .   .**

Sergio dorme pacificamente na cama do seu quarto quando alguém entra no seu quarto a meio da noite. Ele não se apercebe de nada até que essa pessoa se senta ao lado dele nada cama, tocando no seu braço com o dedo indicador.

— Quem é?— Sergio pergunta contra a almofada, soltando um grunhido.

— O pai natal não é de certeza.

Os olhos de Sergio arregalam-se ao ouvir a voz de Gerard e o mesmo consegue sentir a surpresa que Sergio sente. Após alguns segundos em silêncio Sergio decide perguntar a Gerard o que está a fazer no seu quarto a estas horas da noite:

—  Não devias estar no teu quarto?  — ele questiona e esfrega os seus olhos.— Tenho sono Gerard, deixa-me dormir.

Sem lhe dar oportunidade para dizer mais alguma coisa, Gerard segura o rosto de Sergio e beija-o. Sergio não pensa duas vezes antes de corresponder ao beijo, acabando deitado por baixo de Gerard enquanto ele o beija.

— O que estás a sentir?— Gerard pergunta após descolar os seus lábios dos de Sergio.

— Eu não sei, mas garanto-te que já não consigo sentir o que tu estás a sentir.— Sergio fala com espanto.— Era isto? O beijo?

— Aparentemente.— Gerard sorri animado.— O Iker tinha razão.

— Talvez.— Sergio murmura e volta a beijar Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, e assim termina este calendário de advento! Espero que tenham gostado e desejo-vos umas ótimas festividades! :)


End file.
